The Struggle To Fall In Love
by FrenchDuke
Summary: SPOILER ALERT! - Ikuto decides his love life again when he's 16... He finally chooses Amu. What'll happen next? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT!

The struggle to fall in love.

'Amu… Amu...` I thought, 'remember the tea cups? The kiss? And…`

"IKUTO! ~nyaa." Yoru cried out, awaking me from my daydream.

"What…" I replied,

"Well… ~nyaa. You looked really weird; your face was all pink. ~nyaa"

"Stop getting in my business." I said with a nasty tone.

Thinking about Amu, was my secret. Not even Yoru could know, even if he is my stupid guardian character.

"I'm your guardian character I should know these things. ~nyaa"

He began to float slowly away, like a balloon in the wind. I didn't really care where he went, just not anywhere too near.

'Ugh… this is no good. I think… I like Amu. Amu Hinamori, the old Joker Chair with pink hair and a stupid attitude to go with it. Amu Hinamori, the girl who fell in love with 'The Prince` and confessed to him in a school assembly. I guess I am weird… Falling for a hot headed young ditz… But…. Maybe this is real… Even if she has called me a pervert before…`

"IKUTO! ~nyaa. I've brought Amu with me! ~nyaaa!"

"Uh… Okay." I said awkwardly.

"Ikuto… Hi." Amu said grabbing her chance to enter the conversation.

I sighed this wasn't what I really needed considering I just thought about Amu for the past hour.

"Are you okay? You look a little red… Should I ring a doctor?" She said worrying as per usual.

"No, don't bother ~nyaaa. This is why I brought you, to help my poor Ikuto ~nya."

"Hmmph, I don't think I need 'help` Yoru. I just need…" I cut off at Amu's name as she was there leaning over me and it would be embarrassing to say to her now.

"Looks like I'm not needed then. I didn't really want to come in the first place…" Amu cried hastily picking up her phone from the pavement and running towards Tadase.

"Amu!" Tadase shouted, catching up with her.

He then decided to slowly hug Amu. I blushed as if it was me being hugged by her, even though I knew she didn't want me. I wanted to hug her, more than Tadase ever has, just to prove to her I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOLIER ALERT!

The Struggle to Fall in Love-

Chapter 2

"Ikuto?" Said somebody.

"Huh, what? Oh… It's—It's…you!" I cried blushing.

"Course it is, you fainted… I was worried… So I walked to the hospital." Amu said moving her head towards the door.

"I guess. I don't feel that great." I yawned.

Tadase walked in the room, I was completely scared stiff I was remembering the last time I saw them both together. I was nearly shivering with anger.

"Erm… Tadase wanted to see if you were okay…" Amu said trying to completely forget the fact she was tried to hide her face.

"Well. You can see I'm okay now. So you should both leave." I uttered, even if I wanted Amu to stay so I could tell her my feelings.

"Well fine but I did walk all the way up here just to see you onii-chan." Tadase 'Amu's prince' laughed.

They both left so suddenly that they were only there for a few seconds more. 'Must've gone to the theme park.` I thought to myself, 'hugging probably… Maybe kissing… Well they're both 14 now…` I was starting to also wonder where Yoru had got to. Maybe he'd gone to Amu or something again.

"Erm, sorry to annoy you Tsukiyomi but you have another two visitors." Said a pretty looking woman in a uniform, who was obviously a nurse.

"Okay, could you send them in?"

"Okay I shall." She replied with a smile.

"Hello?" Utau said grabbing Kukai's arm to make him say something.

"Ah, hello Ikuto. Hope you're doing well." Kukai laughed scratching his back.

"Oh so are you together or something?" I said slightly sinking into my bed.

'Utau used to l-love me. ` I was wondering blushing as I thought.

"Ah… well not really." Utau sighted blushing also.

'I guess that means she is if she's blushing' I laughed.

"Oh well," I said "I guess you shouldn't tell me that huh? Considering you used to hug me a lot ha ha!" I laughed again.

"Well that's Utau for you…" Kukai said gripping his chest to stop his laugh going wheezy.

"Huh? YOU THINK I LIKE EVERY GUY I SEE? ARE YOU TRYING TO PAIR ME OFF WITH RIKKARU OR SOMETHING!" Utau said flaming with anger.

"I was only joking…" Kukai backed down.

"I'm sorry to bother you again Tsukiyomi but visiting time is over. Could you ask yours friends to leave, please." Said the nurse butting in yet again

"Ikuto? ~nyaa?" Shouted Yoru, "Are you okay? I heard you'd come here from Amu's guardian characters."

"How did they know?" I questioned.

"Oh I don't know I never ask that ~nyaa. Anyway time for the real question for you ~nyaa."

"What?" I asked.

"Well can we have fish tonight? ~nyaa."

"I don't have any money for fish… Let's have chocolate Taiyaki instead!"

"Oh… well Taiyaki looks like fish anyway." Yoru said slightly disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!

Author Note- Sorry for this taking so long I've been away all weekend Hope you like it.

Taiyaki was lying all over the floor, bits and pieces on Yoru's clothes which had been stuck there for a few hours. I got up scraping the food of my clothes.

'I wonder how Amu's doing with Tadase…` I wondered as I was cleaning.

The sun was moving across the sky, I was out of hospital now. The woman had sent me home as soon as the visitors had gone. She said I didn't need to be there anymore. I just grunted and left with my violin; they didn't want me there at all anyway.

I started walking back to the theme park me and Amu ate ice cream in, I smiled as I remembered.

"Ikuto… ~nyaa," Yoru had followed me. "How come you left me all on my own ~nya" He frowned as well as yawning.

"I didn't want to wake you." I sighed.

"Well… why are we here then? ~nyaa." Yoru asked.

"I wondered if anybody I knew was here, but it doesn't look like it." I sighed taking a deep breath.

Famous last words, two people I knew just came through the gate. They were kissing each other and blushing, it was cute considering I was jealous.

'Tadase, TADASE had Amu's heart, not me. ` I kept thinking over and over.

"Amu, I know lets go on the Ferris wheel." Tadase laughed, without noticing me.

"Ahem… AHEM!" I cried over and over, eventually Amu looked my way, I was blushing so badly my face looked like a red light.

"Ikuto…?" She asked, "TADASE! I think… we've been noticed."

"Uh… What do you mean?" Tadase laughed.

"I think, I saw Ikuto. He looked really annoyed." Amu said starting to sound a little worried.

"He's a stray cat, remember? I did tell you before…" Tadase told her.

"Hey! Tadase I'm over here!" I screamed going crazy.

I charged towards them both.

"Ikuto… don't be stupid you'll just lose… control…" Tadase whispered.

I slapped Tadase; my hand had just shot out.

Tears rolled down Tadase's face, he was right. I'd lost control.

"Guys…? Guys? Don't fight." Amu told us shakily.


	4. Chapter 4

The Struggle to Fall in Love

Author Note- Sorry this is so late… I've been doing homework and stuff. And playing games and watching anime. Anyway I was thinking of discontinuing my other shugo chara story… You know yuri… I can't be bothered to write it, and it seems a little sleazy… ANYWAY! On to the story!

Chapter 4

I stood back, if Amu didn't want it neither did I.

I ran, back to the only place I could be happy. Amu's house.

"Hello, Ami… May I come in?" I asked.

"MUM CAN ICKY TOEY COME IN?" Ami screamed.

"Sure. This for Amu, right?" Amu's mum said.

Even hearing Amu's name made me weld up in tears. I had to talk to her, tell her what I feel, tell her— I- L-l-love her.

I quickly ran to the bathroom as Amu would probably come in crying in any second. I locked myself in and stared at the door, utterly confused.

"M-mum?" Amu had come back. She sounded as if she was crying.

'What have I done` I couldn't help thinking.

"Tadase… Has b—een hurt… B-b-y I—kuto." She was crying even more now.

"Well, he must have something to say to you… Ikuto's upstairs." Her Mum smiled.

"WHAT? Get that pervert out!" She ran upstairs straight towards the bathroom.

"Huh… The doors locked…" Amu muttered.

She began pushing the door as hard as she could.

"Yo." I said from inside.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Amu screamed.

"Looks like there is a queue to the bathroom crying session." I replied.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!" She shouted.

"To talk." I said opening the door to the bathroom causing Amu to fall slightly onto my lap.

Amu quickly sprung up and looked a bit scared.

"B-but you hit… Tadase." She said shakily.

"I guess."

She ran back to her room. I slowly followed my feet scuffing the carpet beneath it.

"Amu." I said into her ear.

"Hmm?" She questioned.

"I… I-"

"Hurry up" Amu said with a pause.

"I… like, you." I whispered blushing.

"What?" Amu stuttered. "That's… why. You ha.."

"Erm… I should go."

"Er… Yeah." She replied to hastily for my liking.

"See ya round… Hinamori." I said and then left.

I ran quickly to find Yoru, he was probably sleeping near the grass or the park.

As I was walking I kept seeing Amu in my mind, Amu. Amu. Amu.

I ran to the park where Amu and I rode the horse.

Amu was there. Right then I wanted to kiss her, but that was impossible.

"Amu…" I called after her.

"Ikuto." She blushed remembering the situation.

"Sorry." I said and walked away.

"Wait." Amu ran after me.

I turned and she grabbed my coat.

"I… I.. I love Tadase just don't get in the way." She shoved me and ran away.

"AMU! Don't just play me in your stupid love game." I screamed.

"Love game? I just hate you. You hurt… Tadase." She started to cry again.

I wiped her tears with my hand, even if she was horrible I couldn't help falling for her.

"Ikuto… Leave me alone."

"Fine just stop being so cute." I laughed.

"And you stop being a pervert." She smiled.

We linked arms and forgot about the world.

"Amu." I kissed her.

"IKUTTO! YOU PERVERT!" Amu screamed, even if she did kiss back.

"I'm allowed to kiss the girl I love…" I said running back to Yoru.


End file.
